The invention relates to a paintbrush support. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which attaches inside of a standard paint can, and supports a paint brush inside the can such that the handle remains above the surface of the paint. The device can also act as a strainer to filter debris from the paint.
Painting is perhaps the most common of all household maintenance tasks. Millions of do-it-yourselfers undertake painting their homes, apartments, and offices every year. In recent years, a great many innovations have helped save time, and eliminate mess-making potential for such painters. Despite these innovations, several aspects of painting remain clumsy, and in need of innovation.
Perhaps the most common painting problem is where to set down the paintbrush while painting. Once dipped in paint, the paintbrush will soil any surface it contacts. In addition, it is important to keep the bristles moist, or paint will dry on the brush, rendering it unusable. To compound the problem, it is equally important to keep the handle free of paint—lest the painter will soil his/her hands and likely transfer paint to other undesirable locations. Accordingly, the common practice of placing the paintbrush inside of the paint can fails to provide an appropriate solution.
Some other proposed solutions to the paintbrush storage problem are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,332 to Hartley illustrates a paintbrush holder that has a can connector and allows vertical adjustment to compensate for paint can level. In particular, Hartley sits on top of the rim of the paint can, and has a vertically adjustable clamp for holding the paint brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,225 to Sobel discloses a paintbrush holder for use with a paint container. Sobel supports the brush above the paint can, and has a mesh-like base, which allows paint to drain back into the can when the base is above the paint level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,282 to Yonkman discloses a paint roller wiper and mesh paintbrush holder having a container rim attachment. Yonkman suspends from the lip of the container and provides a cage for holding and wiping the brush.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
Another common painting problem is that debris often enters and contaminates the paint supply, rendering the paint unusable. This problem is especially acute at construction sites. Often simultaneously with painting one location, messy construction is taking place nearby. It is not uncommon for debris from nearby construction to end up in the paint. In addition, people commonly store paint for a long period of time to ensure that they have matching paint in the event of a repair. When paint is stored for an extended period of time, however, rust and other contaminants often end up in the paint—especially as the can begins to rust. Accordingly, even in a closed container of paint, debris and contaminants can accumulate. What is needed is an effective solution to prevent wasted paint, while still maintaining high paint quality.
Yet another common painting problem is from paint spills. Drop clothes and masking tape is insufficient to protect flooring, carpeting, walls, and trim from a spilled paint can. In addition, when the paint can is suddenly jarred, the paint can slosh and splash within the can, often resulting in a spray of paint leaving the can. What is needed is a solution that minimizes the impact from a spilled or jarred paint can.